Coronary artery disease is one of the leading causes of death worldwide. The ability to better diagnose, monitor, and treat coronary artery diseases can be of life saving importance. Intravascular optical coherence tomography (OCT) is a catheter-based imaging modality that uses light to peer into coronary artery walls and generate images thereof. Utilizing coherent light, interferometry, and micro-optics, OCT can provide video-rate in-vivo tomography within a diseased vessel with micrometer level resolution.
Viewing subsurface structures with high resolution using fiber-optic probes makes OCT especially useful for minimally invasive imaging of internal tissues and organs. OCT allows a clinician to diagnose as well as monitor the progression of coronary artery disease. OCT images provide high-resolution visualization of coronary artery morphology and can be used alone or in combination with other information such as angiography data and other sources of subject data to aid in diagnosis and planning such as stent delivery planning.
A stent is a tube-like structure that often is formed from a mesh. The stent can be inserted into a vessel and expanded to counteract a stenotic condition that constricts blood flow. Stents typically are made of a metal or a polymer scaffold. Stents also can be made of materials that are designed to break down over time under physiologic conditions.
There are several factors that influence the patient outcome when deploying stents. In some procedures, the stent should be expanded to a diameter that corresponds to the diameter of adjacent healthy vessel segments. Stent overexpansion may cause extensive damage to the vessel, making it prone to dissection, disarticulation, and intra-mural hemorrhage. Stent under expansion may inadequately expand the vessel. If the portions of the stent fail to contact the vessel wall, the risk of thrombosis may increase. An underinflated or malapposed stent may fail to restore normal flow. Once a stent is installed, stent malapposition and under expansion of the stent can result in various problems. In addition, bioresorbable stents should be monitored over time to ensure normal stent resorption.
However, bioresorbable stents are challenging to detect relative to metal stents. As a result, there is a need for enhanced strut detection methods for bioresorbable stents.
The present disclosure addresses these challenges and others.